


My Sentiments Exactly

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: British Comedy RPF, Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, Humour, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Ian leaves a love note in Paul's dressing room. A cute, funny, fluffy drabble.





	My Sentiments Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2006 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the 'Preparing for the New Series' challenge at the '100gloves' community.

"I want to see you before the show. I’ve missed you so much, Paul. Days haven’t felt the same since we parted," Ian proofread his note, speaking aloud. Slipping the folded paper between the other sheets, he exited his friend’s dressing room as silently as he had entered.

After returning to his own dressing room over an hour later, he found, to his surprise, a message in return. Unlike his own, a note which was scruffy, crumpled, crudely handwritten - and the sentiment one which was all too familiar to him. "Bollocks," it read. Well, what else could he have expected?


End file.
